Suzaku's Present
by HoshiHikari
Summary: A Christmas fic! With Taka dead, Keisuke studying in America, Tetsuya and Yui out of town, Miaka becomes bitter. She begins to loath Christmas…and wish that it never existed. Will she have to spend a cold, bitter Christmas alone…..What happens when


Suzaku's Present 

**Written by:** Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fy!

**Summary: **A Christmas fic!  With Taka dead, Keisuke studying in America, Tetsuya and Yui out of town, Miaka becomes bitter.  She begins to loath Christmas…and wish that it never existed.  Will she have to spend a cold, bitter Christmas alone…..What happens when a certain group of people show up.  Can they lift her spirits, and bring back the meaning of Christmas…or will it be too late?

**Parings: **H/M

Read/Review! 

**Author Notes: **Here's a special Christmas treat to you all!  Hope you enjoy it!  Merry Christmas! 

Christmas Eve Night Tokyo, Japan ~Miaka's Pov~ 

            The streets were crowed with people.  Everyone was jolly and happy.  Last minute shoppers rushed in and out of stores…all trying to buy gifts for friends and families.  Here and there, couples could be seen, hugging and kissing tenderly….sharing their precious moments together.  There wasn't one person, not one person could be seen with a frown….well that is…except for one.

            I cursed silently to the sky, to the Gods above and to everyone around her.  I couldn't stand it anymore.  I couldn't stand Christmas.

            _What's the use of Christmas…if you can't spend it with the one you love?  It's pointless really.  All the gift-wrapping and stuff.  I hate it…I hate it…I hate it! Why can't Christmas not exist!_

I hurried down the streets, trying to get home as soon as possible, trying to avoid this entire jolly atmosphere.   To me, Christmas meant nothing…nothing at all.

~**Hotohori's Pov~**

Tokyo fascinated me.  It was so different from Konan.  My life here was so much happier then I could remember.  I wasn't tied down anymore.  No I was free.  The golden bird locked up in that golden cage can finally, finally fly free.

            I walked down the streets of Tokyo, trying to find gifts, suitable gifts for my friends, the Suzaku Senshi.  To me each person was unique and special, and so deserved their own gift.

            Bang! A figure bumped into me.  "I'm sorry…I didn't see where I was going…Sorry…" the women's voice said, with a tone of bitterness.  I recognized that voice and my sprits lifted.  I glanced down at her, but she wasn't there.  I turned around and saw a figure retreating into a group of people.

            _Miaka!  That must have been Miaka.  I'm sure of it.  I could recognize her voice and body figure anywhere.  There's no doubt its her._

I tried to catch up with the women, but she had disappeared through the crowds of people.  I sighed.

            _Oh well, It probably wasn't her.  It's probably just me.  Yeah, that's probably right.  _

I shook my head, before heading down the streets, in search for Christmas gifts. 

~ **Miaka's Pov**~

            I slammed the door behind me, still frustrated with the idea of Christmas.  I didn't understand why people would enjoy such a day.  Glancing down at the telephone I noticed two messages left behind.  With nothing else to do, I decided to listen to them.

            Beep.  "Hello Miaka….It's me Keisuke.  I hope you're all right.  So sorry that you've got to spend Christmas alone.  If I had the chance…I would rather spend it with you then here in America….Please stay happy or try to be.  I know Taka's recent death must have hit you are…I'm sorry about that….If you got the chance, call me back alright?  Good…Wishing you a joyous Christmas….Stay safe.  I'll get back to Tokyo once my studies are over….Well take care now, got to go and study….Bye!" Beep

            Beep. "Hey Miaka…it's me Yui!  Hope you're alright…Really sorry about Taka…Tetsuya and I got you a Christmas present….I'm sure you'll like it."  There was a pause and Tetsuya picked up.  "Please Miaka…call us back….Don't want you grieving over Taka on Christmas….We want you to be happy…and promise us you will….OK?   Good….We'll be back in two days, so you won't be two lonely."  Beep.  

            I erased both messages and sighed.  

            _Oh why!  Why did you guys have to bring up Taka's death!  It hurts so much!  There's so much pain!  I don't even want to think about it…_

~**Hotohori's Pov**~

            I lugged the packages up to the apartment in which I shared with the rest of the Seishi.  I had finally found each and everyone one of them something special.

            "Hey Hotohori…what took you so long….Need a hand?"  Nuriko asked as he approached me.  I nodded.  "That would be great Nuriko…." I dumped all the packages on him.  He frowned.  "I didn't mean all of them…." "So sorry…" I replied, took back a few and enter the apartment, with Nuriko trailing behind me.

            "Wow Hotohori…what you got there…."  "Presents for each of you…"  Tasuki stuck out his tongue.  "That sure took you along time…."  I ignored him, and dumped down the presents.  "Help yourselves…"  "Oh, we will…" Chriko said as he scrambled over to open his share of present.  Not caring what they did, I plopped down on the sofa. 

            "You aright Hotohori no da…you seem disturbed…"  "No…I'm fine…really I am…its just it was too hard to find you all presents…remind me not to procrastinate…"  The monk shook his head.  "That's not it no da…I feel something else seems to be on your mind…"  I looked up at him.  "It's Miaka is it….?"  I sighed.  "I can't seem to keep anything from you eh….?" His hand patted my shoulder.  "Tell me no da….it might make you feel better…"  

The rest of the Senshi gathered about me.   "Well today…today I thought I saw Miaka you know…I thought I saw Miaka out on the streets alone…she seemed highly depressed…."  "Did you?" Nuriko asked eagerly.  "That's what I thought.  I'm not sure…"  "It probably is you know…" Tasuki piped up.  "Hmm…you can always check out her name in the phone book…under Yuki Miaka…." Chriko added, thoughtfully.  I stood up.  "I think I'll do that now…would you care to join me?"  "Sure…"

I walked into the nearest telephone booth and looked for the name Yuki Miaka.  My fingers scanned the pages, zigzagging this ways and that, finally pausing at the name Yuki Keisuke.  I went down one more and found what I was looking for….Yuki Miaka.  My heart pounded.  

_So it was Miaka who I saw at first. It must be.  It makes sense._

Quickly I jolted down the address and telephone number.  Then I returned to my friends.  "Find anything?"  "Yes…."  I showed them the address and phone number.  "Did you call her?"  Tasuki asked.  "No…I…I…didn't…"  "Why not…"  "I think…I should get her something you know…. something special…it is Christmas…." They looked skeptically at me.  "If you say so no da….but I think you should call her first…see if she's home…."  I nodded, agreeing to what Chichiri said.  Turing back, I went into the phone booth to dial her number.

~**Miaka's Pov~**

I heard the phone ringing.

            _Blast that phone!  God!  Suzaku!  Why can't anyone leave me alone! _

Thinking that it was either Keisuke, Yui or Tetsuya…I decided not to pick it up.  Instead I huddled on to the couch, kept the lights off, and try to keep myself warm, not bothering, or caring that silent tears were rolling down my checks.

~**Hotohori's Pov**~

            "Nobody picked up…." I said in a very disappointed voice.  "Maybe she's not home…." Mitsukake spoke softly, startling me.  I had totally forgotten that he was here.  He was too quiet.  "Yes…probably Mitsukake's right….I guess we should go home…and celebrate Christmas together…us by the fire" Nuriko said.  I glanced down at the piece of paper.  "You guys can go…I…I don't think I'll be joining you tonight…."  I headed off alone.  "Hotohori!" Tasuki called out to me.  I stopped.  "Where are you going?"  "Let him be no da…I'm sure he'll return when he think the time is right…."  The monk paused.  "Hotohori…it's Christmas….we would really enjoy spending it with you…." "I'm sorry.… I just have to check it out….I'm not satisfied….I rather spend my Christmas with her…Besides…Miaka would be glad to see us….won't she…."  "Hai…."  "Then why don't we come with you…." Tasuki asked.  I turned back to my friends.  "Very well…if you please…."

            The 6 of us walked silently to where Miaka lived.  I was crushed, seeing that the house was unlit.  "There probably isn't anyone…."  I did not reply.  I had come all this way, and I won't accept the fact that Miaka was not home.  Walking up to the door, I knocked on it softly, but instead the door creaked open.  "Odd, isn't it…" The others came up behind me.  "Should we go in?"  "Yeah…I'll leave a note to Miaka that we've visited…."

            Inside was dark and gloomy.  The others shoved to the kitchen and sat down.  "You guys stay here….I'll be quick…"  I turned and went back to the living room. I got a piece of paper and a pen and was about to sit down on the couch when I notice some big lump on it.  Squinting in the dark, I noticed the outline of a figure…a figure…lying there.   Deciding that I needed warmth and light I went over to the fire place and started a small fire.  Who I saw lying there surprised me.

            Miaka laid on the sofa.  Her body curled up into a boy.  There was no blankets or anything.  She just laid there in the cold.  A few drops of tears came out from the tightly shut eyes.

            "Miaka?"  I called out.  There was no response.  I tried again, but the same thing happened.  I walked up to her, took off my jacket and placed it on her.

~**Miaka's Pov**~

            I felt sudden warmth enter my body. I felt a pair of hands, creasing my checks.  It was extremely comfortable.  "Taka…." I managed to murmur. I felt the hands withdraw for a while before sweeping away the tears.  "Taka…."  "Aishiteru Miaka….aishiteru…."  That voice I knew it wasn't Taka's but it was still comforting.  I felt my body lift up slightly and rest on another's body.  I enjoyed the comfort.  The bitterness that I had seemed to melt away.  Though I did not know whom it was that held me, I felt safe and secure, and so I let whoever it was hold me.

            "Hold onto me…tighter please…." The pair of arms did so.

~ **Hotohori's Pov~**

I held onto Miaka. I had no idea how Miaka would end up in this condition.  Why she was alone on Christmas puzzled me.  

            "Hold onto me…tighter please…." I did so, not wanting to let go of her.  I could tell that she was in stress, and that something pained her. 

            "Miaka…where's Taka….Why are you alone on Christmas….."  "He….he…died…." I tighten my grip on her.  "I don't want to be alone…" she continued.  "I have no choice…Taka's dead…Keisuke, Yui, and Tetsuya are out of state….."  I patted her back.  "Sh….sh…quiet…easy now…relax…relax…I'm here….always know that you are never alone…I will never let you alone….Aishiteru…aishiteru Miaka….I've always loved you…I always will…." I felt her body relax.  "I'll always be here for you…wasn't that what I promised….Beyond time….Beyond….space….Beyond…life….We will meet again…."  Suddenly I felt her body jerk violently, before pulling away.

~**Miaka's Pov**~

            I felt so comfortable and so I let my body relax.  The voice…was so familiar…filled with warmth, comfort, and a soothing sense. 

            Sh….sh…quiet…easy now…relax…relax…I'm here….always know that you are never alone…I will never let you alone….Aishiteru…aishiteru Miaka….I've always loved you…I always will.  I'll always be here for you…wasn't that what I promised….Beyond time, beyond worlds, beyond life….We will meet again."

Those words hit a chord. Something within me stirred.  Suddenly I knew who this other person was.  Still, just wanting to be sure, I jerked away, and opened my eyes.  I found myself staring into golden brown orbs.  "Hotohori!"  Then without knowing it, I jumped into his embrace.  "I've missed you so much.  I really missed you…."  He hugged me tighter.  "It will be alright Miaka….I'm here for you.  I always was…and I always will be….I love you Miaka…."

            I sense of happiness rushed through me.  I did not care how, and why he got here.  All I cared was that he was here for me.  The sense of being loved was more then I can bare.  All I cared was that he kept his promise, and that he once again pulled through and came to me during the time of need….something I knew that even Tamahome couldn't do.

            "Aishiteru….Hotohori…ashiteru….I love you too…." 

            _Thank you Suzaku!  Thank you…thank you so much for bringing me such a wonderful Christmas present.  Thank you for reuniting me with my Seishi…_

Standing silently at the doorway, was the other Senshi.  They watched happily as their Miko and Emperor was finally reunited.  Tears of joy rolled down their eyes.

            The Emperor and Miko, tenderly embraced each other.  As the clock struck midnight, while the two shared a kiss….somewhere in another world, another time…a phoenix's cry broke through the night, marking the beginning of a new found love. 

*******************

Finished!  Just a short little Christmas fic.  Hope you all enjoyed it.  Drop a **Review**…tell me what you think!  Merry Christmas to you all!


End file.
